The present invention relates to a secure display clip for securing a container to a display card. For example, the secure display clip of the present invention may be utilized to secure a container containing a cosmetic, such as nail enamel, to a display card in such a manner as to preclude easy removal of the container from the display card by a customer.
Past techniques for securing a container to a display card have been burdened by a disadvantage, in that means were not provided for securely fixing the container to the display card so that, prior to the sale of the item, the container could be easily removed from the display card by a customer. Such techniques have included fixing the container to the display card by means of some sort of weak restraining means, such as paper, tape or an elastic band. Such restraining means not only were ineffectual in precluding or virtually precluding removal of the container from the display card prior to sale, but also covered the label of the container, thus impeding the effectiveness of the identification and advertisement information typically contained on the exterior face of the container.
Recent efforts to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art have resulted in the development of a technique, whereby a container is totally encased in a thermoplastic (and thus, transparent) covering, the latter being fixed (by glue, or other means) to the display card. However, such a technique also has disadvantages, among which are lack of economy and complexity in the operation of mounting the container on, and fixing it to, the display card.